oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Kublai and Genghis
"To transcend your flaws, you must know your inner self." ~Irori History (Deceased) In AC 974, the Azak Clan came upon an open land that today is nown as Falador. They thought of it as splendid and wonderful and spent a year on the open land worshipping Irori in all ways shapes and forms that they could come up with. They took this as a sign that their previous decade of dedication to Irori had worked out, and they wrote "The Irori Azak" after deep meditation close to what is now Druid's Grove. AC 975 the Azak returned to their nomadic methods of going town to town across Haven, Luperion, and Rike so that they would be able to continue to test their mind, body, and clan in search of Irori and being reborn perfect. Not more than a second after they stepped off of future-Falador's city border and into the forest, Rorik Azak, the Chieftain and Founder of the Clan, had a son born to him by his pregnant wife Liara Azak. They named him Kublai, and swaddled him carefully with a newborn warcat from only days before. His mother cried as they continued to leave for Haven, walking securely through the forest, "One day he will come back to this place... he was born here- we always return to where we were born." (Normally Azak are born in between two territories as a symbol of being nomads, but in this Kublai was born nowhere near another territory) Kublai raised himself well as he aged in The Irori Azak and all its tenets. A vast majority of the clan respected Kublai as an Azak well before he was 18, and even more so as he proved himself over and over again on both the hunt and in training. Few were the Half-Orcs who could not only tame a Warcat, but fight against it as equals with as much intensity as they fought on the hunt together with. Unfortunately for the Clan, and fortunately for Kublai Azak, this meant that after just over a decade of time spent in practice of Irori, Kublai had surpassed the entire Clan. Only a few had Companions as he did, but none could match Kublai's strength, power, and versatility in combat of the hunt or matches and wrestling. In order for Kublai to progress and become Irori Reborn he would have to go in search of something more challenging. It was just at this time the Clan had become excited to travel to a new nation that was starting, seen only once before 30 years ago- Falador. Kublai claimed Falador as where he would start his own Clan Azak, and use it to further himself into becoming Irori Reborn. He had to wrestle his two younger brothers before the Clan to earn the right to do so, and won exceedingly well against them both. All respected Kublai Azak and Genghis to allow him to leave the Azak and slowly build up his own Clan. His mother and father both bowed to him with love, calling him "Chieftain Kublai" as he left for Falador to make a name and clan and god of himself, just as his mother had known he would do from birth. Flavor of Restructuring ''' After a brief scuffle with Sarge Marty's soldiers, Kublai realized that while his Tiers of Perfection would have worked fine in a solo operation or hunt, it was not the same as deadly combat with a clan of all different beings and abilities. Kublai returned to Falador to embarrassed to tell Master Raffia of his defeat, despite the group winning the battle. Instead Kublai went to a place rumored to make fantastic warriors- The Iron Wing Company of Falador. Late at night, after seeing Hel off to her Bard's College on the 8th of Gozran, Kublai took a now mourning and quiet Kurjak into the Iron Wing Company. Commander Menroh Fermon greeted Kublai upon his arrival, gave him a massive tour of the facilities, bedding, and even allowed Kublai the possibility of cooking for the soldiers as he had for his Azak Clan. Kublai accepted this hospitality inwardly with pride, and outwardly with humility. Kublai can almost always be found training with Kurjak to become stronger for his new clan of the future, and to adjust his mindset to how city life works and operates. (Monk changed to Fighter, Lawful Neutral changed to True Neutral.) '''Death of Genghis During a trial to further perfect himself, Kublai caused the death of his Animal Companion and Azak, Genghis. Instructing Genghis to pull a lever with himself at a safe distance (as is an Azak's duty to his Master), the lever caused a door that separated the two to close before Kublai and keep him permanently out. Exploring the rest of the dangerous underground maze on the path to becoming Irori Reborn, Kublai saw through a small hole the death he had brought his companion. Kublai spun into a rage at losing his brother of 30 years, attempting to humorously force himself through a two foot diameter hole. When that didn't work he carelessly pulled down on another lever, smacking his sword and fist all across the room in his fury. The lever did not bring death to Kublai- instead it lowered the floor, forcing Genghis' intestines and body matter to be forced through the hole in the ground. Kublai covered his body in Genghis blood, picked four of Genghis' teeth from the pile of mess and warcat that was before him, and retreated in immense sorrow back to Falador. Kublai sought and was graciously given the comfort of Hel, who then took the Teeth of Genghis and Kublai's broken Temple Sword to be reforged into a saw-edged blade. Kublai forever wields and / or wields this sword, and sleeps with it next to him always in his bed, no matter what. Kublai refers to this sword as "Genghis" with pride, as he views the sword as the newest reincarnation of Genghis- alive or not. Appearance Kublai's face is always stern, and his movements near robotic with discipline. His time on the hunt and with a clan of nomads always in danger has taught him one thing; constant vigilance. Kublai does not show it, but underneath his cool and stone like composure is always a tiger gnawing to be released on the world. Kublai stands 6'5, but does not tower or lord it over anyone, as all are equal in the Ways of Irori and Azak. He has a chiseled face that is on the prettier side for Half-Orcs, and neatly arranged sharp teeth with low protruding tusks. Overall, his Orc appearance is only extremely visible in the color of his skin, and the fact that Common is not his first language by Clan but what he picked up from the cities as he traveled back and forth. Kublai also does not lord his massive physique over anyone- at 6'5 and 230 pounds, Kublai Azak is only a tad bit smaller than Lou Ferrignou, essentially making him the "Hulk" but with a giant Gorilla and divine spellcasting to boot. Kublai understands, however, that all it takes to kill him is a small knife to his skull, as he had done to several hundreds of prey over his life, and keeps it to himself. Finally, Kublai has a shaven head almost always, with a large thick black beard that he grooms daily with create water while grooming Kurjak as well. He has little to no other body hair. Personality Kublai has an almost split personality. This personality is split between three groups; 1)Strangers 2)Partners 3)Ferund. A stranger is anyone that Kublai has not worked with, helped, or interacted intimately with before, as well as anyone that has not been ordained as Ferund by Kublai himself. A partner is someone that Kublai only exists with for a certain cause or a means that is mutually beneficial to Kublai and the other(s). This category includes servers, servants, unreared animal companions, and militant combatants who are alongside Kublai, and sexual partners of course. This mentality allowed the Azak Clan to maintain their intensity without killing everyone insight. After the mutual agreement (that is rarely said outloud or clarified) is over, the people are registered as strangers once more with few exceptions. A Ferund is one that Kublai has recognized as his own, for one reason or another. This is a mate who is no longer just a partner, but has gone above and beyond what partners do and in return been given above and beyond what Kublai gives to partners. For non-mate based interactions, Kublai instead tests someone in the Two Paths of Irori- Body and Mind. Victory is not essential to either party in this combat, or the test of mind- only pure intimacy and raw challenge. Since the purpose of combat is to initiate a Ferund, and not a challenge against life or death, it is always done in nonlethal measures. Ferund Hel, Erai, Isolde, Raoflin (Honorary, Author of 'A Ballad of a Foolish Cabbage') Partners Commanders of The Iron Wing Company and all in its employ Master Raffia, Marshal of Falador, and all in her employ Aspirations Kublai, until recently, was to follow the Laws of Irori Azak, inherited from his former clan. Now, having left from his clan to form his own, Kublai is in the process of creating new rules that work for the city. Kublai seeks the following currently as his utmost aspirations; # To impress Master Raffia further, and aid her in all that he can. # To bring fame and wealth to the Iron Wing Company in all ways that he can # To become Irori Reborn, in this life cycle or the next. Category:Old Lore